paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
3 New Members
AN: Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission or are an Admin Note: 2 other problems happen but they're small easy problems & Jason (human) is (SistersShiraandSkye) Summary: The PAW Patrol are having a gathering at the beach with all their friends and 3 new pups, Rocky & Jason (human) met while walking the town, when they have a big issue when a young child walks into the water without anyone noticing. She has trouble swimming and one of the 3 pups save her. Will the 3 pups join the team? Or will they continue being strays? Story: Peaches says the title card - "3 New Members" *one cloudy day in Adventure Bay Rocky and Jason (Human) were walking around the town* Jason (human): Rocky I can't wait for the get together later Rocky: I know there will be food, dancing, games, and swimming since its at the beach Jason (human): yep but it's cloudy and looks like it might rain Rocky: yeah I agree *as we walked we saw three pups at the beach* Jason (human): huh? Hey Rocky? Rocky: yeah Jason? Jason (human): who are they? (Points to the three pups) Rocky: (sees the pups) I don't know let's find out Jason (human): okay *we walk over to them* Rocky: hi there ???: huh? Oh hello there ???: hi ???: hello who are you? Jason (human): I'm Jason Rocky: I'm Rocky ???: it's very nice to meet you Rocky and Jason I'm Meteor ???: I'm Scorpio ???: hahaha Rocky: what's so funny? ???: my name is Jason Jason: hahaha that's funny except I'm human and you're a pup Jason (pup): right Meteor: hahaha Rocky: so do you 3 have a home? Scorpio: no we're strays Jason (human): I have an idea Rocky Rocky: yes what is it? Jason (human): let's all go to the lookout Rocky: great idea! Jason (human): you 3 can come too Jason (pup): okay let's go! *we all go back to the lookout* Rocky: here we are Jason (pup): wow this place is huge Meteor: I agree Scorpio: yeah Rocky: the Paw Patrol lives here Scorpio: we heard about them Meteor: yeah they're awesome Rocky & Jason (human): thanks for the kind words Scorpio: wait they're Paw Patrol members Jason (pup): oh yeah Jason you're the sports director and Rocky's the eco-pup Rocky: yep *everyone comes outside* Ryder: welcome back you 2 (sees the new pups) who are they? Everest: yeah who are they? Jason (human): pups, Ryder I'd like you to meet Meteor, Scorpio, & Jason Comet: hey you three I remember seeing you 3 before Scorpio: yep we had gotten lost in the woods and you helped us out Comet: correct Jason (pup), Scorpio, & Meteor: anyways hello All (but Comet, Jason (human) & Rocky): hi Jason (human): oh before I forget these are the pups (introduces everyone) Meteor: we know a lot about you guys Skye: cool Shira: yeah Scorpio: what's going on today? Primrose: well we would be going to a get together with all our friends but... Meteor: but what? Rubble: it's supposed to rain Meteor: uh no it's not it's going to clear up Chase: huh? Zuma: dude how do you know that? Marshall: yeah Meteor: I'm a meteorologist Everest: a meteor what? Meteor: a meteorologist Zuma: what's that? Meteor: a meteorologist is a person or pup who studies the weather Skye: oh okay Scorpio: he's good at his job Skye: I see Rocky: you sure about it becoming sunny? Meteor: yep Jason (human): haha Meteor is right look up *we all look up* Marshall: what?! Ryder: I guess Meteor is right Rubble: yep it cleared up and is now sunny Skye: whoa he's good! Meteor: why thank you Skye Skye: you're welcome Zuma: what about you two dudes? Do you have jobs? Jason (pup): well I'm actually a lifeguard pup Zuma: dude that's so cool! Jason (pup): thanks dude! *everyone laughs* Chase: so how about you Scorpio? Scorpio: no I don't have a job Rubble: that's okay Everest: not everyone has a job Comet: that's correct I'm their friend, I don't have a job Peaches: same for me I don't have a job either but Ryder did give me a home here Scorpio: cool Ryder: come on everyone let's grab everything and go to the beach Chase: yeah! Skye: I hope they play a slow song because Chase and I will dance together Chase: hehehe that's right my love Scorpio: love? Skye: yep Shira: hahaha Skye is dating Chase Scorpio: oh okay Jason (pup): Shira, Skye are you two sisters? Shira: yep Meteor: that's cool now let's all go in and grab stuff Scorpio: I'll wait here Chase: I'll wait with him All (but Chase & Scorpio): okay *we all go inside while Scorpio & Chase wait* Chase: oh no this is bad Scorpio: what's wrong? Chase: I'm not good at slow dancing! Scorpio: I can help Chase: you can?! Scorpio: yep because I actually do have a job Chase: you do? What is it? Scorpio: a dance teacher Chase: really?! Why didn't you say that before? Scorpio: I'm embarrassed Chase: oh okay Scorpio: okay follow me Chase: okay *they both go behind the lookout* Scorpio: okay let's start (stands on hind legs) stand on your hind legs Chase: okay (stands on hind legs) now what? Scorpio: (holds Chase's paws) okay you're the male pretend I'm Skye and lead me Chase: okay (leads Scorpio) Scorpio: great job that's all you need to do Chase: really?! Scorpio: yep and you were going kind of going at a medium pace just slow it down a bit Chase: um okay? Scorpio: like this (shows Chase) Chase: oh okay thanks Scorpio! Scorpio: no problem now let's get back Chase: alright and don't worry I won't tell anyone Scorpio: thanks Chase Chase: no problem now let's go! Scorpio: right! *they run back to the front of the lookout* *we all come back out and see them sitting there* Shira: hi you two are you ready? Chase & Scorpio: yeah! Everest: let's go! Peaches: yep Ryder: okay everyone get your trucks unless some of you are carpooling Everyone (but Ryder): right Jason (human): okay Chase, Zuma, Skye, Peaches, Comet, & Scorpio you 6 are coming with me right? Scorpio, Chase, Zuma, Skye, Peaches & Comet: right! Jason (pup): I'm riding with Marshall Marshall: yep Meteor: Rocky I'm with you Rocky: yep Everest: Rubble I'm going with you Rubble: correct Ryder: the rest of you are driving right? All (but the carpoolers and Shira): yep Shira: I'm flying over there Ryder: oh right, let's go! All: right! *we all get in our vehicles and drive off except Shira who uses her power to fly there* *we all arrive at the beach* Peaches: this is going to be fun! Comet: I agree! *we all get out and run to the beach as Shira lands* Jason (pup): let's have some fun! Ryder: right! Katie: hi everyone! Captain Turbot & Mayor Goodway: hi Alex & Mr. Porter: hi paw patrol! All: hi! Katie: let's have fun! *we all split up and do different things* Ryder: Katie do you think Meteor, Scorpio, & Jason (pup) will make good additions to the team? Katie: yeah what are their jobs? Ryder: Meteor is a meteorologist, Jason (pup) is a lifeguard and Scorpio I have no idea Katie: Scorpio must have a job Ryder: yeah *meanwhile Primrose, Zuma, Comet, Jason (pup), & Meteor are swimming* Jason (pup): I love the water! Meteor: me too! Comet: me 3! Zuma & Primrose: we were born to swim! *all laugh* *meanwhile Shira, Skye, Jason (human), Rocky, Mayor Goodway, & Captain Turbot are playing volleyball* Jason (human): Skye! (Hits it to her) Skye: sis! (Hits it up) Shira: "It's PI time!" (Spikes the ball and it moves on its own, dodging all of the other team and we score) Rocky: no! Mayor Goodway: wow she's good! Captain Turbot: hahaha I agree! Shira: thanks *Alex, Marshall, Rubble, Peaches, Everest & Mr. Porter are relaxing* *Meanwhile with Chase & Scorpio* Scorpio: yes that's it! Great job! Chase: thanks buddy Scorpio: no problem Katie: time for a slow dance! (Puts slow music on) Chase: (gulps) it's time Scorpio: you can do it look there she is Chase: thanks again (goes to Skye) Skye: baby would you like to dance? Chase: yes I would love to *They dance to the slow song* Skye: your great Chase Chase: thanks I had help Skye: from who? Scorpio: (walks up) from me Skye: what?! Scorpio: I'm a dance teacher Skye: cool! Ryder: (walks up) Scorpio that's your job? Scorpio: hehehe yep Ryder: oh okay *just then they heard a scream for help* Woman: help my child can't swim! Girl: help!!...(Passes out) Ryder: oh no! Zuma! Zuma: I never brought my hovewcwaft Primrose: I have my duck! Ryder: okay Primrose let's go! *they get in their vehicles and go to the kid* Primrose: ruff bouey! (A bouey shoots out) *the child goes under* Ryder: oh no! *he scuba dives down and gets the girl an sits her on the bouey* Ryder: okay Primrose Primrose: you got it! (Drives to shore) Women: my daughter does anyone know CPR? Jason (pup): I do! (Does CPR and she wakes) Girl: mommy! (Runs to her mom and hugs her) Woman: (hugs her daughter) thanks so much Ryder: no problem "whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help!" Woman: okay (leaves with her daughter) Mayor Goodway: time to eat! All (but mayor Goodway): yea food! *we go and eat* All: that was yummy Jason (human): well it's late Ryder: well everyone time to go All: okay *we all leave the beach and go back to the lookout* *at the lookout* Ryder: Scorpio, Jason (pup), & Meteor? Meteor, Jason (pup), & Scorpio: yes Ryder? Ryder: how would you 3 like to join the team? Meteor: yes please Scorpio: okay Jason (pup): I'm in Ryder: okay great *they do the pledge* Ryder: Scorpio you're our new dance teacher pup Scorpio: thanks Ryder Ryder: you're welcome Meteor you're our meteorologist pup and Jason (pup) you're the lifeguard pup Meteor & Jason (pup): thanks Ryder! Ryder: no problem (gives them their gear an collars) Scorpio, Meteor, & Jason (pup): awesome! Ryder: hehehe welcome to the team Scorpio: awesome! Meteor: yeah! Jason (pup): this is so cool! Ryder: well pups & Jason (human) time for bed its 9:50 pm All (but Ryder): okay Ryder *we all go to bed to end a great day* The End Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story